The Change
by DeeDeeCullenforevah
Summary: Four girls find themselves in an ally and are somehow transported to the world of Bleach. As they try to find their way back home, they fight to keep the secret of the Bleach world from the Bleach characters themselves. Buckle your seatbelts because Shadow, Nix, Claire, and Katie have arrived! Time for chaos!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my loyal readers. Now I know that I haven't been writing but I don't seem to have any ideas for some of my stories. I seem to be stuck. However, this new story has been going on between me and my friends for a year now. **

**Now the characters are based on my friends, since there are four of us. **

**And my love, thank you for being my beta once again and my partner. **

**Now, I do own these characters (and my friends since I'm considered the leader of the group) and everything else in this chapter since technically, nothing that has to do with Bleach is in here yet. **

**Now, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Third person point of view

"Katie, are you sure we're going the right way?" Claire asked as the trio of teenage girls walked on. Shadow stayed in the back, ignoring life as she went along behind the idiot named Katie and her best friend, Claire.

"Of course we are! This is me and I never get lost!" Katie boasted. White cloud thought bubbles came from Claire and Shadow's heads, showing a memory of the time Katie called because she got lost… In her own house!

"We're doomed," Shadow muttered with a sigh. Claire was nodding in agreement. Katie rolled her baby blue eyes and carried on, with two reluctant friends grumbling in the background. Then, the tapping of black suede ankle boots sounded behind the group. They turned to see their fourth and final addition to the group, Nix.

"You idiots weren't supposed to ditch me! You were supposed to pick me up from getting Starbucks!" Nix yelled, running up to the 'idiots.'

"Blame it on the idiot named Katie. She dragged us off, we couldn't pick you up," Claire grumbled, planning ways to torture and hopefully kill Katie, making Shadow snigger and Katie pout.

"I did no such thing!" Katie objected. This outburst made the three friends with brains look at her funny. "Fine! I did! Happy?" Katie pouted.

"And she got better grades than us how?" Shadow whispered to Claire as the group of four moved on. Claire shrugged her shoulders and noticed the slow evil smile that slipped onto the brown haired girl's face. "Hey, Katie?" Shadow sniggered.

"Yes?" Katie answered, not noticing how Shadow was acting. _Ah poor naïve Katie, _Shadow thought.

"Naraku in a pink suit," Shadow said with a grin. A sound of disgust bounced off the buildings as Katie shuddered. A round of laughter echoed afterwards. Ever since Shadow had a disturbing dream and told Katie about it, Shadow saying those few words bothered and made Katie blush like a cherry ever since. "God! When are we going to get there?" Shadow whined, head thrown back in annoyance.

"Do you have no faith in me?" Katie asked in her supposed to be dramatic ways.

"No!" the three answered. This made Katie pout… Again.

"Well!" Katie crossed her arms. Then she looked around and stopped. "Hey! We're here!" Katie squeals, jumping up and down.

"Okay, who gave her the Skittles?" Nix grumbled, rubbing the temples of her forehead. Shadow and Claire looked at their surroundings, and then glared at Katie. She suddenly became a Chibi, as Claire and Shadow grew bigger, flames in their eyes and in the background.

"Why are we in an alley?!" Shadow growled. Katie grew to a smaller Chibi, and then everything was back to normal.

"This is where I keep my super, secret stash of yummy in my tummy Starbursts! They are locked in a box and I keep the key with me at all times," Katie replied as if it were obvious, holding the key in her hand. They all face palm, groaning.

"And you brought me along because? I hate Starbursts," Shadow muttered through her palm.

"Well I love Starbursts! They are yummy in my tummy!" Katie cheered, getting pom-poms from somewhere unknown and starts to do the Starburst dance… Something she made up.

"Exactly why do you keep them in an alley?" Claire asked, looking around again. A black cat was startled by their voices and ran out into the street behind them.

"It's a very safe place to keep them, don't cha think?" Katie giggled. Shadow shook her head and plugged in her earbuds, started to chew on her favorite gum, and Claire was shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"In what way is an alley safe?" Nix deadpanned, like Katie was stupid… Which she is. Nix was thinking of ways to sneak away from this craziness. Katie waved her hand dismissively.

"It's safe because who would think Starbursts would be in alley?" Katie asked. Then, without waiting for a snide remark she knew her friends would make, she went on speaking. "That's right no one!" Katie screamed out while doing a happy dance. Claire had a sweat drop on her head and Nix was slowly backing away, wanting to go back to Starbucks.

_I suppose I should've stayed there instead_, Nix thought. She stopped and sighed to herself. Though she could leave her two friends with the idiot who was still dancing, she knew Claire and Shadow would find some way to get her back. She weighed the ideas in her head, to go to the safety and normality (whatever normal is) of Starbucks, or be killed in revenge by the two most morbid girls she had ever met. With a sigh, she stood next to Claire, with Shadow in the background listening to her music, tossing pebbles.

"Katie you can be so stupid," Nix grumbled, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I know and that's why I'm uber fun!" Katie squeals, still happy dancing. Claire and Shadow twitched with so much annoyance coursing through their bodies. Shadow was still tossing pebbles. Out of the corner of her eye, Katie saw something that caught her size of a squirrel attention span. "Ooh! What's that?" Katie said as she skipped over to a door.

"Katie, that's a door," Shadow grumbled, now paying attention out of boredom. The other two were mulling over the word 'uber.' Shadow's face was emotionless as always, her dead eyes outlined with black kohl and mascara. Since she was aiming to stay single, this was her defense against guys. Nix and Claire didn't really need anything to help them, Nix had a boyfriend already and Claire would kill any guy that comes in a five foot radius, that doesn't stop Shadow from putting her on blind dates. Speaking of the others Nix now noticed Katie staring at a door and sighed.

"Well duh! I knew that-" Katie started to say but was interrupted.

"Did you? Did you really?" Claire asked cryptically, Katie huffed, but continued on.

"As I was saying, but what I meant was that I never saw this door before," Katie explains.

"You don't notice a lot of things," Claire reminded her.

"I know –," once again, she was interrupted.

"Did you? Did you really?" Claire asked cryptically.

"Again, as I was saying, I've been to this alley a million of times,-" Katie was interrupted again.

"Can you count that high Katie?" Nix asked thoughtfully.

"Let me speak! Anyway, I've never, ever, ever seen this door before," Katie finishes, her hand reaching towards the knob. Nix shook her head.

"Don't open that door. For all you know, a person lives there for God's sake!" Nix threatened. However, Katie did not listen. She opened the door. They were not met with a guy with a shotgun or something. Instead, they were met with darkness. Katie started to back away, staring scared, like a doe caught in headlights. All of a sudden, some kind of wind comes out of nowhere, dragging the four teenage girls close to the door. Suddenly, a bright blue light shines and there are four screams sounding through the alley.

"Katie! Shut the damn door!" Shadow yells, who was digging her nails into the ground, leaving a bloody trail behind. Claire was cursing Katie, using every word in the book.

"I can't! There is some sort of barrier around it!" Katie yelled back.

"That's no excuse you idiot!" Nix cried out, as the wind grew stronger. With four screams of terror, the girls were sent flying through the door. Behind them, the door shut on its own, and vanished, into thin air.

**Well? What do you think? I had a fun time writing this with my friends and they had a fun time making fun of each other during the story.**

**And again, thank you love for helping me out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now the real fun begins. This is where things start to get into the anime Bleach. And with that in mind, I do not own Bleach or the characters. But I do own my friends' characters and my own. BTW if you haven't noticed, I am Shadow. I seriously love that name!**

**Now love, thank you for betaing my chapters and being my partner as always. Love you :***

**Now onto the chapter!**

Chapter 2

Third person

With a small groan, Katie was the last to wake up. She tried to lift her hand to her head but her sore muscles screamed painfully in protest. Quickly abandoning that idea, Katie stayed still her small frame aching all over. Then she remembered the events, and thought it was a dream. Maybe her body aches because her friends ganged up on her for dragging them to an alley. That makes sense. She started laughing from her dream.

"That was one weird dream. Then again, I always have weird dreams," Katie laughed to herself. She then opened her eyes and looked around. She sees a Japanese styled room and she was lying on some type of flat bed. "This is definitely not my room," Katie says as she sits up slowly. She noticed her friends already up and looking around the room. Maybe Shadow would know what this bed thingy is, Katie thought, she's always such a nerd… Or maybe Claire! Before Katie could open her mouth to ask about the bed, Shadow had answered.

"Before you ask Katie, the bed you are lying on is called a futon," Shadow spoke, looking at the scrolls that were lying on a desk in the corner. Katie heard grumbling come from the other side of the room. Katie then looked over to see Nix and Claire.

"Where the hell are we?" Claire asked, looking around from her place, sitting against the wall.

"Katie, why did you open the door?" Nix growled, glaring at the blond cowering on the futon.

"I don't know! I was curious! Hey, Shadow, why haven't you said anything mean to me about opening that door?" Katie asked, bewildered.

"Trust me; I'm going to be killing you soon. Anyway, this place looks familiar to me," Shadow mulled over. "Oh, and that curiosity is going to get you killed one day," Shadow chuckled, giving Katie an evil smirk.

Deciding to ignore that last comment, Katie asked, "How?" Shadow rubbed her forehead in annoyance with a sigh.

"God, you are so slow. Think back Kaitlyn," Shadow gets interrupted by Katie, who was upset she got called slow and was called by her full name at the same time.

"I am not slow!" Katie exclaims, making the other three look at her expectantly with raised eyebrows. "Fine, I can be slow sometimes!" she says with a pout.

"Sometimes?" Nix whispered to Claire who shrugged unhappily. "Shadow, please continue," Nix said to the brown/chestnut haired girl who was still studying the scrolls at the desk.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was saying, think back to an anime we all watch and love," Shadow hinted, though Claire and Nix already caught onto what she was saying. Katie was the only clueless one, as always. Said girl put a finger to her chin in a thinking position.

"Hmm," Katie hummed thoughtfully. Claire twitched.

For the love of God! It's Bleach Katie!" Claire exclaims, her face red.

"Oh! Now I get it! It makes perfect sense now!" Katie squeals, bouncing up and down. Nix, Claire, and Shadow facepalm.

"Why on God's green earth am I friends with you?" Shadow mumbled.

"I'm entertaining and your life would be being without me," Katie giggled, being as honest as possible.

"True, who would we make fun of if we didn't have you," the three said in sync.

"This place reminds me of Byakuya's manor," Katie says, looking around her.

"No, really," Shadow says, emotionless, though somehow bitingly sarcastic.

"Should we look around?" Claire asks Shadow, who was now staring at the sliding bamboo door.

"Okay," Shadow nodded, without any hesitation. Her attitude changed drastically from quiet and emotionless to an outgoing, loud adventurer. Without a second thought, Shadow flung open the door and headed down the hall, with the other three girls following closely in a clustered group.

Before they could turn a corner, a door was opened and since Shadow was the first to see, she pressed herself and her friends against the wall, so none of them would be seen.

"Shh!" Shadow hisses and peeked around the corner only to gasp. "It... It's him. Captain Byakuya!" Shadow said, amazed. She stared at the Soul Reaper Captain of Squad Six as he walked away and to a different room, closing the door behind him.

After ten minutes, Claire was starting to get worried about Shadow. They had started sneaking around the manor again five minutes ago but Shadow wasn't being herself. Her dark brown, almost black hair flowed behind her as she hurried to walk next to the now strangely silent girl. Yes she was always quiet, but it seemed a bit different right now.

"Shad, what's wrong?" Claire asked softly. She then noticed a clouded look in her eyes and rolled her own. Of course, her friend is day dreaming... Again.

Katie was talking about nothing in particular, being loud as normal and sadly, Nix was the victim to her mindless chatter. Finally, Nix snapped.

"Katie, shut up! We're supposed to be quiet!" Nix yelled, then froze. Uh oh... Shadow glared at the two frozen girls, the blond and the lighter brunette. Shadow heard a door open and pushed her three friends into an empty room. Then she shut the door.

"You three stay quiet. I'll lead Byakuya away from this hallway," Shadow whispered then ran away.

Nix and Claire looked at Katie and they sighed. Together, they worried for their friend.

_~~~ With Shadow ~~~_

Her lungs were burning as she ran through the manor to the gardens. She could hear Byakuya following her. He wasn't using flash step, which relieved and confused her. However, she wasn't about to question it, all she could do was thank God that she was the number one track star in her old schools and that Byakuya didn't flash step.

_Whatever, I still have to lead him away_, Shadow thought. And with that in mind, she sped up, entering the manor's gardens.

_~~~ With Byakuya ~~~_

Byakuya opened his eyes when he heard a female's voice yell something he couldn't make out. He opened the door to his bedroom and started moving towards the noise. His footsteps echoed throughout the hall. Just as he came around the corner, long brown hair had disappeared.

With his eyes narrowed, he followed close behind, the spirit energy in the area growing stronger when he got closer to the gardens. As he stepped into the gardens, he noticed that the strange energy had disappeared.

_How odd_, he thought, walking around the gardens on the carved stone paths. He came upon the koi fish pond and saw a slight movement from the corner of his eye. A girl that looked the age of fifteen was crouched and curled underneath dense vegetation of the garden, partially hidden by the leaves and flowers, along with the dark shade. Dark brown hair that blended into the shaded areas with its chestnut hue, small locks falling into the slight tanned face that had eyes that stared at his person. He couldn't see their color, but he could tell they were dark. Her clothes were of the darkest blacks, a molded to the body of the girl for a comfortable fit. It ended in shoes, which he believed the humans called sneakers.

The eyes blinked rapidly as the pupils flitted around rapidly. Shadow knew she was seen but she wasn't about to be caught so easily. Backing away from the Soul Reaper, deeper into the plants, she stayed as silent as she could. That is until he stepped in her direction.

"Eep!" A squeak escaped her lips, though it was nearly silent. A small opening in the plants was noticed by the retreating female. It was towards the right of her, the perfect get away from the man mere feet away from her.

_~~~ With the others ~~~_

Katie was once again chattering nervously about nothing important while Nix was planning ways to make the talking girl shut up... Forever if you get the drift. However, all her thoughts were interrupted by the blond. Nix groaned quietly in annoyance and wished she had duct tape with her. As if by magic, Claire pulled a roll of duct tape from one of pockets in her cargo pants.

"Shut up already!" Claire yelled, duct taping Katie's mouth shut. Katie squeaked and tried to get the offending, sticky substance off but Claire had already made the tape go around her head, over her mouth a couple times. Finally, Claire ripped off the tape from the roll, patching up her handy work.

Nix stared at Claire with a cocked eyebrow. "So... You just..." Nix pursed her lips and shook her head slightly. "Carry the duct tape with you?" Claire nodded.

"Yeah, it solves every problem. Exhibit A," Claire answered, pointing at Katie. Nix nodded and laughed at Katie as the blondie started pulling at the tape. This made Claire tape up Katie's wrists to make her stop. Nix kept laughing as Claire sat against a wall with a satisfied grin, her eyes sparkling with a devious light. It was quiet, at last.

But this nice silence didn't last long. The door opened and a loud male voice sounded throughout the room.

"Captain, there's a matter-" the man with bright red hair cut off on his sentence when he saw three girls that were definitely not his captain. He blinked his eyes at the three who were staring right at him with big eyes.

Then, the man started laughing when he saw the blond duct taped silent and partially immobile in the corner of the room.

Claire stared at the red haired guy that barged in on them, who was now laughing his ass off.

"Fist, I must know, why is she ducted taped?" the guy said as he walked over, starting to pull off the duct tape.

"No, don't!" Nix and Claire yelled, holding out their hands, but it was too late. The bright red haired man had already freed Katie's mouth, which was now firing away with built up talking energy.

"Oh my God! You're Renji! I am a huge fan of yours, please tell me everything about you! Ooo is that your Zanpakuto?! Let me see, let me s-" Katie's ranting got cut off by the tape being replaced on her lips, making her shut up effectively. Katie didn't even notice however since she kept trying to talk, even though it was muffled.

"We tried to warn you," Nix sighed, sitting back down on the floor. Renji looked over at the other two and scowled.

"Okay, now that I know why she's duct taped, who are you and how the hell do you know my name?" Renji asked, standing to his full height. It would have intimidated them, if they hadn't watched the anime.

"Umm..." Claire didn't know what to say, but didn't have to even try. She was saved when Shadow flung open the door. Her hair was a mess, literally everywhere and she was breathing heavily. Even for a track star like her, and an archery champion, Claire was willing to bet that running from a Soul Reaper Captain like Byakuya wasn't easy.

"Hurry! Byakuya is literally right behind me!" Shadow yelped, pulling her friends out of the room, not even trying to question why Katie's mouth and hands were taped shut with Claire's favorite black duct tape.

"That seems legit." Nix commented as they started to run down the hall, with Byakuya still following behind them, now along with Renji.

Suddenly, the intruder alarm sounded, which made Nix curse. She knew it was about them and she was willing to bet that it was Byakuya that had sent out a message to tell about the four unknown females in his manor. _Damn him_, she growled in her head as they ran.

"Get in!" Shadow gasped out, breathing heavily as a secret door opened up in the wall. Happily, the three went in, after Shadow.

Once inside and the door was closed, hidden in the wall again, Katie tried once again to get the tape off but stopped when she saw Claire's look. She was now scared of her own bunny! Oh yes, she called Claire her bunny. She gave Claire that nickname when they met when they were all kids. Katie just does it now to mess with her friend's nerves. Katie watched as Nix listened against the secret door, as Byakuya and Renji ran past, no doubt looking for them.

Claire was glaring at Katie. She's the reason this all started in the first place. She's the one who opened the damned door in that stupid ally. In fact, she's the reason they were in that ally in the first place! Claire huffed and sat down, crossing her arms as she leaned against a wall.

Nix was now sitting at the opposite wall. She too was cursing Katie in her head as she tried to think of something to do. _Ugh! I knew I should've stayed at Starbucks!_

Shadow was sitting at the wall parallel to the door, staring at it. She wanted to go back outside the safety of the room. It was a strong urge she had. Just to mess with the two that were searching for them.

With a sigh, she lied down on the bare floors. _Might as well get some sleep. I'm exhausted._ And with that being her last thought, she drifted off into the comforting hold of the darkness that is called sleep.

Claire was the first to notice that Shadow was asleep and shook her head. The lazy bitch, of course she could, and would, sleep in a high pressured situation like this.

Claire wasn't mad though. Actually she was kind of tired herself. She felt like taking a quick little cat nap herself. But she couldn't do that! What if one of the two men find the secret door and come in while they were sleeping? But as soon as that thought passed through her mind, she found that she didn't even care anymore. Her exhaustion was starting to shut down her consciousness and she was struggling to keep her eyes open for any period of time. With the last of her awake moments, she looked over to notice that Katie had already passed out.

Claire gave up in the halfhearted fight to stay awake and submitted into a deep sleep that was pressing down on her until she gave in.

Nix was the last one awake. She noticed her friends falling victim to their slumber one by one. Shadow first, then Katie, and finally Claire. All was quiet outside in the hall. She sighed quietly and leaned her head back against the wall. She knew she should've stayed at Starbucks. Then she wouldn't have had to deal with trespassing in Byakuya's manor! Looking over at Katie again, she noticed that the blond had fallen asleep with it on and pulled it off her ditz of a friend.

Nix was starting to feel lightheaded, her eyes drooping closed. She had to keep forcing them open, until they had grown too heavy for her to even try to keep open. And with one final sigh, she too gave in to the temptation of sleep, falling into the darkness that had also taken the other three.

But now that the four were sleeping. None of them saw what happened next. A bright, crystal blue light shined and suddenly, the four teenagers had disappeared. Into the thin air of that secret room in Byakuya's manor.

**You know what to do, it is time to review! Please leave a review at the bottom box and submit it to me. Reviews are love after all.**

**Now my love, once again I give my thanks for being my partner. **

**And as a typical writer on fanfiction, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooooooo! Welcome back to The Change!**

**I do not own Bleach but I do own the antics of the characters.**

**Thank you my love for being my partner and beta.**

**And since this is a boring and small entrance author's note, let's get started! ENJOY!**

Chapter 3

Katie sat up with a small groan; she was aching all over once again. Her crystal blue eyes blinked open to see the dark sky with a white half-moon shining brightly.

"Oooo how pretty!" she squealed happily, lying back down with her hands behind her head to look at the sky.

"There is nothing pretty about this!" Claire yelled, breaking Katie from her dazzled mind. Katie looked over to see her friends glaring at her.

"What do you mean?" Katie asked, standing to her feet and stretching out her aching muscles and joints.

"Look at what the fuck we're wearing!" Nix answered in an outraged scream. Katie looked down to notice that she was now wearing black, Japanese styled robes with white underclothes and sandals strapped to her feet. She looked up and finally noticed that her friends were wearing the same exact thing as she.

"Soul Reaper robes," Nix muttered sourly, picking at the material of the robes. Katie noticed that Nix's hair was in a slightly different style than it had been earlier that day. Her hair now had longer bangs on the right side of her face, covering her right eye with the rest of her being cut to the length of her chin at an angle. Also, the plain light brownish blonde color she had was now streaked with green and black, adding more of a spikey look towards it.

Katie giggled. "Nice hair Nix, did it yourself?" she teased giddily. Nix glared darkly at the giggling blond.

"I happen to like it, it fits her... I guess," Shadow smiled, but just barely. This made Katie look at Shadow's hair as well. It too was different. It was much longer, ending at just below her thighs and was straighter, getting rid of those fluffy waves that Katie made fun of all the time. In her brown hair, which had also darkened until it actually could be mistaken for black, there were purple that faded to black streaks that now had a side fringe with small, but noticeable spikes going down the back of her head. The spikes stuck from the side, giving it the "I just got out of bed" look.

"Thank you Shadow, your hair looks very nice as well. Very edgy and extremely careless, just like you," Nix taunted and laughed, a hand in front of her face to stifle unsuccessfully the laughs that she allowed to escape.

"Oh shut up, Miss Raccoon," Shadow snarled back.

Claire watched silently and could feel her hair in a tight, high ponytail. There were bloody red tips and blue hair entwining through the black color of her original hair. _At least it wasn't pink_, she thought, staring amused at Katie's pink stripes in her blond hair.

"Before you go any further in teasing our new hair, maybe you should look at your own," Claire cut in, smirking at Katie smugly. Shadow looked on the floor and found a broken mirror that could help Katie look at her reflection, therefore her hair, and held it up so Katie could see.

A scream filled the air as the mirror was jerked from Shadow's grip and brought closer to the upset blond. "What the hell?!" Katie screamed again. Nix and Claire started laughing and Shadow was about to join in. That is until she felt a new weight on her back.

Looking behind her shoulder, her face was met with a sword handle. Rubbing her nose with one hand, she pulled the sword free from its sheath that was now strapped across her chest onto her back. Shadow recognized it as her very own Zanpakuto as she stared at the sharp, gleaming metal. _But why did I get one so soon? I'm not even a real Soul Reaper! Hell, I'm not even supposed to be a spirit yet! _

_Hello, Shadow. My name is Darkest Sacrifice. I am your Zanpakuto and yes I realized a moment ago that you weren't even supposed to be a spirit, but you cannot change was has happened now_, was heard in her head as a transparent form of a tiger, with stripes black as night and the base fur being whiter than the purest snow appeared in front of her. The eyes of the spirit beast were that of a mocking blue, but it glimmered with the most beautiful sparks. Shadow suppressed a gasp that was threatening to come forth. Shadow quickly risked a glance at her friends who were still arguing and breathed out a small sigh. Well, at least they were too busy being natural born idiots to pay any attention to her.

_Darkest Sacrifice... You are my Zanpakuto?_ Shadow questioned then mentally facepalmed. _You know what, don't answer that. You already said you were._

The tiger that stood in front of her huffed out a small laugh and nodded. _I can tell you have a great amount of spiritual energy that can be used for great power. This is the reason why I have revealed myself to you so early. Even if you have just become a Soul Reaper and have no prior training or education... _Shadow glared.

_You will have to teach me on how to be a satisfactory Soul Reaper then. To be able to wield you, I must know more than I do now,_ Shadow sighed. Darkest Sacrifice agreed and the transparent spirit of the Zanpakuto disappeared as Shadow replaced the blade into the sheath.

During this encounter, Claire had stopped arguing and was now watching as Nix and Katie yelled at each other, very close to coming to an all-out blood bath cat fight. She knew it was hopeless to keep arguing, a lost cause. She felt something press against her lower back and as she slowly reached back to see what it was, her hand met a shaft and pulled a sword free from a sheath that was strapped across the small of her back, at her waist line. It was connected to her Soul Reaper robes by the belt.

_What the... Are you serious? A Zanpakuto?_ Claire grumbled in her own mind.

_Yes, I am Dark Moon. A Zanpakuto that was chosen fit for a Soul Reaper of your spirit energy, fit for your power,_ was heard in her mind as the transparent form of a cat, the munchkin breed she believed appeared sitting in front of her. A black crescent moon outlined in a white glow was on the forehead of the cat, its clear blue eyes staring unblinkingly at the frozen teenager.

Claire blinked and snapped out of her daze. _Alright_, Claire nodded to herself. _So what now?_

_I guess I have to teach you to be a Soul Reaper. You will have to train to wield me to my full ability but other than that, you just have to pay attention to my teachings. We are partners_, the spirit cat replied mentally. Claire agreed and gently slid the sword back into its sheath behind her waist.

Nix had finally stopped arguing, now realizing it was useless and pointless. With a sigh, she sat against a wall, but stopped when she heard a clang against the ground as she sat. Looking down, she saw a Zanpakuto connected to her waist by her belt. Slowly and with noticeable hesitation, Nix pulled free the Zanpakuto, watching as the sharp metal reflected the teen's image as she looked at the weapon in her hands.

Suddenly, a bunny, with a forest green undertone to its black fur sat on its hind legs in front of Nix, though she could see that it was transparent. The bright green eyes stared at her own, holding her gaze. _Hello Nix, I am Nazo Narabi, your new Zanpakuto. I am here to teach you how to be a Soul Reaper and to be your partner. _Then as soon as the bunny had come, it disappeared into the sword Nix held.

_Oh... Kay?_ Nix questioned as she slid her newly acquired sword back into its sheath. _At least I'll have a way to kill Katie easier now._ Nix turned her attention towards Shadow and Claire who were now playing a game of rock, paper, scissors out of boredom.

Katie was pacing while this event occurred, unable to keep still. She was babbling on and on about being a Soul Reaper and her tiger striped pink and blond hair. She seemed so excited about it now. Katie squealed happily, but soon stopped when she felt something pressing down on her waist. She looked down and what she saw made her scream out happily, making her friends look up at her.

"What's up Katie?" Nix grumbled, still upset with her about this whole thing.

"I got my Zanpakuto!" Katie squealed. Taking out the dark forced blade and admiring the intricate metal of the blade.

"I already had mine," Shadow laughed, patting the sword that was strapped to her back.

"I got mine five minutes ago, Katie," Claire mumbled, her hand wrapped around her sword's hilt.

"I had mine for a bit," Nix yawned out, then fingered her sword hilt, looking as bored as she felt.

"Oh whatever! I'm excited about having mine! I mean really!" Katie exclaimed, holding onto the Zanpakuto like it was her life line.

A snow leopard sat in front of Katie, its tail wrapping around its paws elegantly. A pattern of a rose was made out of the spots on the leopard's back. _Hello Katie, I am your new Zanpakuto, White Rose. I am here to help you become a Soul Reaper that is best to your ability. _And just as quickly as it had appeared, the transparent being had disappeared back into the Zanpakuto, Though, that didn't stop Katie's excitement.

Katie squealed loudly as she hugged White Rose, little pink hearts flying around her.

Claire, Shadow, and Nix stared at her as the crazy blond continued to cuddle with her sword, the little hearts going everywhere. Finally, Shadow got annoyed and had enough, and she hit Katie over the head with the hilt of her own Zanpakuto.

"Knock it off, we have to find out where the hell we are," Nix shouted. Katie pouted but put her sword back in its place on her waist and Shadow rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's go then!" Shadow mumbled, then took the head of the group, the others filing behind her in a straight line. They came out of the ally they were in, only to come face to face with a place that made Katie scream in excitement.

_Geez, she's screaming a lot lately,_ Claire grumbled in her head.

They were standing in front of Kurosaki Clinic.

**Tada! So you all know what I want. I'll give you two guesses…. Well yes I want pocky, yes I want a new computer but for now I'll settle for reviews. Whoever guessed that wins a prize…**

**And that prize is… Drumroll please.**

***drums***

***drums***

***drums***

**NOTHING! **

**And my love, thank you for betaing my chapters as always. Love you!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since I have nothing for the entrance author's note to say that is witty or even remotely funny, let's get to the disclaimer. I do not own Bleach or its characters but I do own the characters of Katie, Claire, Nix, and Shadow (me!)**

**Thank you love for being my partner, it means a lot to me.**

**Now, since that is all, let's get to the chapter! ONWARD!**

Chapter 4

"Oh my God! It's Kurosaki Clinic! Ichigo lives here!" Katie exclaimed, eyes growing bigger with each word in her excitement. The light on the top floor turned on and a teenage boy's body made a silhouette against the light.

"Shut up Katie!" Shadow hissed, as Claire duct taped Katie's mouth with that black duct tape that was in her robes, and then taped her hands together.

But before Claire could get to her feet, Katie ran off. Using her new found speed and strength of a new Soul Reaper, she jumped up on the window sill of Ichigo's bedroom.

"Katie, you moron!" Claire shouted, running after her.

"You know, ever since I met you three, I have never had a boring day since," Shadow told Nix. They were both following Claire and Katie at a slower pace.

"I know what you mean," Nix chuckled as they jumped up to Ichigo's bedroom.

They first saw an orange-haired teenage guy standing in the corner, next to a stuffed... What was that thing? A lion? Even after watching the anime show a tons of times, they never really thought that Kon looked like a lion... They weren't really sure why, they just never really paid any real attention to the perverted mod soul. Anyway, the teenager looked so freaked out, Shadow had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out. Then the two girls who were still in the window noticed Claire on top of a struggling Katie, taping her feet together at last.

Nix now couldn't stop herself from bursting out laughing. She fell to the floor, holding her stomach, hoping that it wouldn't rupture as she laughed her lungs out. Shadow was just shaking her head, but enjoying the show none the less. Claire was shouting at Katie, using, once again, every word in the book known to man, even saying some they never even heard before. Katie was still struggling to get to Ichigo, all the while fangirl screaming against the duct tape against her mouth.

"We need to get you a leash, idiot," Shadow snarked, climbing fully into the room, and carefully stepping over the shaking mass that is Nix on the floor.

"Ichigo's head snapped over to the newer arrivals and groaned when he saw the Soul Reaper robes that adorned the bodies of the two girls.

"There! That oughta hold you!" Claire announced getting up onto her feet, leaving a duct taped Katie on the floor. Her hands, ankles, knees, and mouth were now covered with the sticky substance.

"Don't you think that is a little overkill Claire?" Shadow asked laughing as she took in the vulnerable Katie who was giving puppy dog eyes to Claire. Nix was chuckling as Katie struggled to get to her bound feet.

"What is this overkill you speak of?" Claire asked sarcastically. Shadow shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Never mind."

Ichigo was watching with narrowed eyes and his famous frown in place.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo finally asked, Kon coming to stand beside him.

"Who cares?! These four are beauties of heaven!" Kon exclaimed as he ran towards the four girls. He pointed to Katie. "This one is a long-haired blond with beautiful grey-blue eyes that shine and glimmer with the ocean after a storm with a child-like mind and personality. And an hour glass figure, with big ample- Ugh!" Kon cut off with a grunt as he was flung against the wall by Nix.

"Why don't you shut up before I tear out all your stuffing, you damn pervert!" Nix shouted, glaring with deadly eyes, the ones that show her inner evil. Katie was blushing brightly and shaking her head with wild abandoned, making her hair fling out around her. Claire was trying not to smile while Shadow looked around the room, twirling a piece of her purple streaked hair around her finger.

"Okay, you haven't answered my question, who are you?" Ichigo asked, not once relaxing his tense posture. Shadow turned her eyes to the teen and frowned.

"Relax would'ya. We ain't gonna hurt cha, so calm yourself. Sheesh. But to answer your question since I'm a nice person, my name is Shadow. This is Claire, Katie, and Nix. Now you know our names. Happy?" Shadow asked, her lips curling. Ichigo's frowned deepened as Shadow turned to the window. "C'mon girls. We have to find a place to rest and figure out what we're going to do."

"Wait. What are the four of you doing here anyway? As far as I know, no Hollows have appeared and nothing strange has been going on," Ichigo said staring unblinkingly at the four who turned to look at him.

"Hm. We know that, Ichigo Kurosaki. We aren't even meant to be here," Nix replied cryptically as the others turned and disappeared out the window into the dark street. Just as Nix was about to leave, Rukia came in through the bedroom door.

"Ichigo, I'm back. What are y-" Rukia stopped speaking as she noticed a person halfway to the window. A female no less, in Soul Reaper robes. "What's going on here? Who are you?" Rukia asked, eyes narrowing.

Nix smirked. "You'll just have to find that out on your own." And with that being said, Nix disappeared towards her friends who waited for her under a street light.

Back in Ichigo's bedroom, Rukia turned to look at the oranged hair teen with a questioning glance. He shrugged and opened his mouth to say something but before he could, Kon hopped up from the ground. "Rukia!" he yelled as he rushed toward the black haired girl, only to be met with the bottom of her shoe.

"To be honest, I don't know. All they told me was their names and then left," Ichigo murmured. "I think we should follow them and get some answers!" Ichigo stated as he picked up Kon, holding him tightly in his hand, basically choking the thing.

"Yes, it would be best. They all have a high spiritual pressure and that isn't being suppressed in any way! And I have never seen, or heard of them at the Soul Society," Rukia muttered to herself as she got onto the window sill to jump out.

Ichigo forced the mod soul pill from Kon as he struggled fruitlessly and swallowed it. Moments later, he stood in his substitute Soul Reaper form with Kon passed out in his body. Together he and Rukia followed after the mysterious girls.

**Well that one is done. Now, REVIEW!**

**Thank you love for being my partner, love you!**


End file.
